Melodic Seas
by SundataFlare
Summary: Namine was a poor excuse of a siren, barely scraping by. Roxas was a fierce pirate determined to lead his crew to greatness. When a slip up ends with an unexpected friendship between the two will it grow to something more, or will the seas have a different destiny in store? NXR SXK
1. New Beginnings

~N~

A tiny pale figure danced along the ocean's surface sending tiny ripples across the dark water. And although she was far past the sandy shores, the girl did not fall into the watery abyss. Instead she hovered over the ocean, a serene smile on her lips. The moonlight illuminated the figure, shadowing her tiny form and the white knee length dress she wore. The small human like creature continued her dance a small hum escaping her parted lips. Large cerulean eyes blinked open and stared ahead at a large ship sailing across the sea. A second passed and the girl came face to face with the wood of the great ship.

The hum changed to a melodic voice, beckoning any who dared listened. Namine was a siren after all, her kind had lured sailors into their clutches for centuries. As a siren, Namine was expected to hide among the humans, act as if she were nothing, a nobody. She acted in the shadows and when the time came to hunt, she would lure men into her grasp. No man could resist the temptation of endless knowledge.

The girl ran her fingers along the wood, however as she began the first words to her song, she felt herself become hoisted up, a cry escaping her as she desperately reached toward the water. That seemed to be the last thing that would happen as she was thrown onto deck entangled in a net. Struggling, Namine glared at her captor, who happened to be rather excited looking red head. He smiled wider and raised his voice, "Someone go get the captain! He's gonna love this, I caught us a siren!". Namine growled in response, opening her mouth to retort before a long stick prodded her cheek. She swiveled her head to glare at the perpetrator, only to find a grinning brunette.

"They really do exist! And they're as beautiful as they the books say! Zexion's gonna have a field day with all this isn't he Axel!" The boy certainly was cheerful, and as Namine watched him, she felt a calming aura around him, yet it was also cheerful and for a moment Namine thought that maybe, just maybe, they might set her free and they could all part ways. That moment was short lived for the young siren. A door slamming caused Namine's attention toward a young blonde who had entered from two large doors, and the siren couldn't help but gape at him.He was unlike any other man she had ever laid eyes on.

His stride was one filled with purpose as was his posture. He held his chin high cobalt eyes staring intensely into her own as he regarded her with a cold stare. He was wearing a simple white tunic, tucked loosely into a pair of black leather pants. On his feet he wore a pair of heavy looking boots black leather boots, which laced up at the front, stopping a good few inches beneath his knees. Attached to the belt on his hip sat a scabbard with a dangerous looking sword, as well as a small dagger which had a intricately designed golden hilt. On his head sat a tradition pirate hat, one Namine had seen many times before and compared to the rest of him she was bored with this small detail.

The boy noticing her staring bent down and without a word removed the net. Namine wanted to laugh if this was how he was going to treat her. Did he truly underestimate her race so much? This was the reason she pitied humans, they were always such unintelligent creatures. She opened her mouth only to have a gloved hand clamp down on it and she glared at the man who she presumed to be the captain of the vessel. In response he only pulled her up, resting his other hand on her elbow and began leading her towards the doors he came from. He only turned once they had reached the entrance to mutter to his crew, "Don't bother me again tonight.".

~R~

To say he was expecting a siren to be flung onto his ships deck was certainly not what Roxas was expecting. He had to admit, upon coming upon the girl caught in a net was surprising enough, but upon finding out she was a siren only made him more so. She was utterly entrancing as well, living up to the folk tales centered around her kind. Pink lips, a heart shaped face adorned with two large blue eyes. She had long blonde hair that fell across her shoulder and wore only a simple white dress. What the captain had done next confused even himself. He had thrown away the net holding her captive, placed a hand over her mouth, and lifted her up leading the siren to his room.

The young girl struggled in his grasp, and once they reached his quarters he allowed her to break free, glaring at him venomously. "Why did you come to my ship?" He tried to keep his tone neutral, but it was impossible to keep the coldness from his tone. The girl flinched and her gaze as softened as she opened her mouth then closed it sighing. The boy tilted his head confused, "What's wrong, can't you speak?".

"...Yes, I was just deciding on whether or not to kill you." Her voice was soft and although the intentions of her words were clear, Roxas could not help but listen to them calmly. Taking his silence as her chance to continue the young siren spoke again her eyes darting around the room, surveying the area while she spoke, "I came to the ship for obvious reasons, I was hungry. I would have only taken one person, however getting caught was not part of my intentions."

Roxas stared at her for a moment and once again her soft voice rang around the room, "It's harder to get food these days, as in normal circumstances I would not try to grab a meal from a vessel of this size, but I was desperate. I don't think I would have lasted much longer and that is why I acted carelessly." Roxas took in the siren's appearance for the first time and noticed that past her beauty and seeming flawlessness, she was thin and appeared much too fragile for her own good. Perhaps he was too quick to judge her for her occupation, after all she did look much too frail to actually kill someone.

"I don't expect you to repay a killer with kindness so believe me when I say that if you're planning on killing me, please do and not send me back out there. I fear I only have a small amount of time left after all..."

"I'm...not going to kill you." Her eyes widened as she directed her gaze toward him tilting her head to the side in confusion. "I've...decided instead, that you would make a good addition to my crew, and would prefer you join us..." As he spoke he extended his hand towards her, he had to admit, she had peaked his interest and he was a fair man, letting someone die before they actually did him harm was against his principles, "So how about it?".

The siren stared at him for a few more moments then at the outstretched hand. "In that case...will you make a contract with me?"

"Huh?"

"Make a contract and become my master!"


	2. Of Contracts and Crewmates

Recap: The siren stared at him for a few more moments then at the outstretched hand. "In that case...will you make a contract with me?"

"Huh?"

"Make a contract and become my master!"

~R~

"Roxas! Wake up!" Covers were torn off his bed and he growled flipping over onto his stomach and burying his face into his pillow. Shortly after doing so he felt someone begin jumping on his bed occasionally stepping on the blonde himself. Sighing he flipped over once again and sat up only to have the person fall on top of him. Opening his eyes Roxas found himself staring at a bright pair of cerulean eyes blinking at him.

"Yes, Namine?" He sighed, it had been a little over a week since he had accepted her contract and the siren had made herself more than home in the confines of his room, even going as far as sleeping in his bed.

"It's morning. And I want food." Blunt as ever, Roxas sighed as he pushed her off of him watching her fall back onto the bed, sitting right back up.

"Go on ahead then you know no one is going to hurt you," Seeing the unhappiness on her face he pressed a finger to her forehead, "I'll join you soon enough okay?" She grinned in response jumping off the bed and running out the door happily. Sighing Roxas ran a hand through his hair, the girl really did act like a child. What had he gotten himself into, somehow he ended up pitying a siren, and in that moment he might as well have sold his soul to Davey Jones.

He could remember their discussion as though they had just had it:

"_In that case...will you make a contract with me?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_Make a contract and become my master!"_

"_You're joking...right?" He had blinked in confusion at her. Become her master? Was she insane, he was a captain not some slave trader._

"_No, I'm quite serious actually, if you become my master I won't have to feed on men anymore." The more she spoke the more confused the captain became._

"_Wait...what?"_

_The small blonde sighed, "If you become my master I will work for you in the sense that I'll become human for the time being, when you need my assistance I can use my voice as a siren to help you in all that I can! This way I won't starve, and none of your crewmates will die! It's a win win situation!"_

_Roxas, for the most part, was having a hard time believing her, "So...that's all the rules to the contract...? And so if I were to agree...you would turn into a human, and assist me when I need it?" This was becoming increasingly harder to accept by the minute._

_The siren in question however just smiled and nodded, "Yes sir!" She paused tilting her head and grinned, exposing her sharpened teeth, "So do you accept?"_

_Perhaps it was because she fascinated him, or perhaps it was out of sympathy for the girl, but Roxas nodded his head. Instantly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he felt his face heat up from the contact only to have the siren giggle. "It's a deal then!" _

After he had made that promise the girl had fainted, and he laid her on the bed, his own exhaustion overwhelming him. When he awoke the next morning the young girl's teeth had become dull and once she had awoken and they joined the others at the table for breakfast she had gobbled everything in sight. The crew members had taken a liking to her, as she tried to help out around the ship as much as possible. He smiled at the thought, she wasn't much of a nuisance as he originally thought she would be.

Thinking that to himself the blonde threw his legs over his bed, sliding on his work clothes and ready to place his hat on only to find it missing. Sighing he exited his cabin, and arrived on the main deck, feeling the ocean breeze and scent calm him instantly. Looking around he immediately spotted Namine, conversing animatedly with his half brother Sora. Over the week those two had gotten close, always exchanging stories of their travels. The captain's eyes traveled upward to find his hat on none other than Namine's head. Although he was supposedly her master, she did not show it one bit. Instead she blatantly ignored his orders and played constant pranks on him, with his own brothers help.

He walked over to the two quietly, and once within range, snatched the hat from atop the girl's head. Namine gasped, turning around and immediately chasing after him as Roxas continued walking toward the doors that led down to the dining area.

"Aw c'mon Roxy! Why can't I be captain for the day?" Roxas grimaced at the nickname. Clearly she had been spending too much time with Sora. The girl's interaction with the brunette also showed through her whining and pouting ability.

"Because you aren't the captain." He replied simply, causing Namine to whine even more.

"Then how about second in command?"

"Are you trying to replace me now?" Axel appeared from the kitchen, his face contorted into one of mock hurt as he grasped his shirt, "I'm appalled Nam."

Namine opened her mouth to retort, but instead fell into Roxas as a movement from the outside caused the ship to rock.

"Roxas we got a problem!" Sora announced and Roxas growled taking Namine and handing her over to Axel.

"Keep her here!" Ignoring Namine's protests he ran to the deck to be faced with a brutal scene in front of him.


	3. Dance to Die for and Unanswered Question

Recap: "Roxas we got a problem!" Sora announced and Roxas growled taking Namine and handing her over to Axel.

"Keep her here!" Ignoring Namine's protests he ran to the deck to be faced with a brutal scene in front of him.

Melodic Seas Chapter 3

~N~

Once Roxas was on the deck Namine glared at Axel who held a firm grip on her shoulder, "Axel let me go, I need to protect Roxas." How could he order Axel to keep her here when they made a contract?! The nerve of the boy, who did he think he was? The blonde made a mental note to hit him later.

"And Roxas told me to keep you away from there" Namine sighed, Axel was bothersome in the sense that he was too stubborn to know when to quit. It was a quality she would admire, had it not been interfering with her current plans. Shrugging off his hand she backed away from the red head and began her trek to a certain females quarters. If there was one person who she had come to admire throughout her stay with the pirates, it was Olette. She was an orphan Roxas had rescued from her village at the age of five, as her home was burned to the ground by the dreaded queen Maleficent.

Namine had heard of Maleficent many times from her sister Kairi. She was said to be a queen with the power of a god. She controlled more than her fair share of land, and was said to be able to travel to different worlds. Maleficent was the entity of darkness to many, raiding lands and leaving nothing but ash in her wake. The reason food was so scarce, and the reason many sirens had died off over the years was due to the queen's reign. The young siren hated the queen, for she was the reason she was separated from her sister, and forced to hunt for prey on her own, which she was not very pleased about.

Olette's door came into the small blonde's view and she knocked on it quickly. Many times the brunette offered to help the siren however up until now, Namine couldn't really say she needed it. She heard some shuffling on the other side of the door and a few moments later Olette appeared in the door frame, surprise in her brown eyes. To say Olette was beautiful would be an understatement Namine concluded as she examined the brunette. Like Roxas she wore a white tunic tucked into a pair of black leather pants, however Olette wore an orange vest over the simple shirt, a brown leather belt wrapped around the vest. Her boots ended a bit below her knees and were laced up tightly, along with a gold buckle at the top of the footwear. Her hair was cropped in the back, with two long strands that fell over her shoulders. A heart shaped face with two large green eyes and a button nose complemented her well.

"Oh hello Namine, how may I help you?" Her voice was calm, and Namine smiled in response to the young crewmate.

"Yes, actually you can Olette!" The blonde chirped in response, "I need your help to get past Axel." Olettes sighed placing her hands on her hips disappointment evident in her tone.

"I was hoping you would ask me to help you get a new outfit together, but," She brightened up taking the blondes hand and leading her back down the hall, "this is alright to. It is a start after all, but next time you come it'll definitely be for the make over okay?" Namine simply nodded, thankful for the brunettes friendship and openness. She knew if anyone could get her past Axel it would be Olette.

"Axel!" Olette called as they reached the redhead and in turn he turned around only to have Olette begin speaking to him in a stern tone her face and posture radiating in disapproval.

Namine, seeing this as her chance for escape quickly slid past the two and ascended the stairs mouthing a thank you to Olette who winked in response. As she opened the doors leading to the main deck, Namine's eyes widened at the sight.

The first thing that caught her attention was the vast amount of pirates fighting each other, and the second thing she noticed was the massive boat connected to their own. She quickly searched through the crowds trying to spot her master and immediately was rewarded with a head of blonde spikey head. As she made her move to go towards him, she was suddenly forced to duck as a blade made it's way to slash her head. She glared at her assaulter, who happened to be a young boy who resembled Sora immensely, the only difference between them being this boy's hair was black and his eyes were an amber boring into her own. He wore a black and red pirate hat and held a golden sword, a ruby pressed into the hilt, and if Namine would describe him in one word it would be feral. He was terrifying to look at and for a brief second Namine recognized the feeling as fear. She was scared for her own life.

Namine growled as she stood dodging to her right to avoid another slash. Now was not the time to be weak, she had to be strong to protect Roxas and his crew. The boy continued to attack without a second thought and Namine continued moving just out of the blades reach. Anyone who saw the two would think they were dancing, the way Namine changed the angle of her body and spun away, as well the way the boy advanced on her sword striking out like a serpent. Namine would have smiled under different circumstances, however she was not dumb, as a human one wrong move and she would be done for, especially in her current state.

Many of the pirates moved out of the way of the two, watching in amazement as the they continued their dance, Namine looking frantically for something to use as a weapon. She locked her eyes on the deadly saber, trying to take calming breaths to steady her beating heart. If she could somehow knock the sword from him and reach it she would have won. Just as this plan entered her mind though she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her away from the pirate.

"So you've resorted to trying to kill an unarmed girl, huh Vanitas?" Roxas' voice rang loud and clear and the way he spoke was almost friendly, but Namine detected the venom in it. She looked up at the Roxas who glared at the boy in front of them, Vanitas was it? Did they know each other? The way Roxas glared at him, it sent chills down the siren's spine. Never before had she seen the blonde this angry before and it scared her.

"Still protecting damsels in distress I see, huh Rox?" Vanitas laughed throwing his head back as he snapped his fingers, and his men began dispersing towards the large vessel still attached to the ship. Vanitas snickered and winked at the young girl still in Roxas' arms, "Let's dance again, though next time I might not go as easy on you." With that the boy walked to his ship, and to Namine's surprise no one made a move to stop him. If anything it seemed as though they shrank away from him.

Roxas glared after the boy though he didn't say anything his arms still wrapped protectively around Namine's waist and the siren felt her cheeks heat up at this revelation. When Vanitas' ship was out of sight Roxas let go of Namine, turning on his heel abruptly and muttering to Sora, "Make sure she's not hurt." Then without a word he left the crew there walking to the doors that led to his cabin.

Namine made a move to follow the blonde however Sora stopped her with a hand shaking his head. "Sora what's going on? Who was that? Why does he know Roxas?" millions of questions appeared in her head yet the blonde only had the voice to speak of those three.

Sora smiled sadly at her, "Namine...Vanitas and Roxas...well they're brothers."


End file.
